


Anathema

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Delusions, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychosis, Suicidal Thoughts, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler is having an episode while Josh is celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I started loosely based off something that happened a couple of days ago  
> I'll update when I can and I'm currently working on a new one shot that someone requested

It wasnt often Josh celebrated anything, mostly because he had nothing _to_ celebrate, but in wake of passing his driving test and getting his first car, his living room and kitchen were buzzing with his closest friends, and their friends.   
It wasn't a wild party, wasn't even particularly loud because his neighbours would complain for sure, but it was nice to feel supported and just... have fun.  
He shared his home with three other people because there was no way he'd be able to pay the rent on his own- it was a nice enough neighbourhood.

The television was still on even with the slight bustle, and Josh sat casually in front of it, leaning his elbows on his knees and his chin in a hand. Three people were playing a sports game on the ps4, which wasn't really interesting, but Josh needed a break from the slight mess in the kitchen.   
A loud bout of laughter rang out around the room as someone made a dumb joke, and Josh smiled vaguely, turning his head to look out of the open blinds on the window.  
It was empty outside, considering it was eleven at night and windy, and it looked peaceful.  
About to look away, Josh faltered when he caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of his eyes.  
He turned to look fully and saw a person stood outside of the gate of his house, looking around frantically and then down to what must have been a phone in their hands.  
The glow of the light eluminated their face and Josh half stood in concern, seeing the tear streaked skin and raw lips being bitten. He battled inside of his head on wether he should go out or not.   
It was relatively normal for someone to be outside, sure, but it was almost midnight and the man was crying.

Nodding to himself, he stood and excused himself, stepping over legs and yelling over the voices to his close friend Dustin that he'd be back in a minute, he was just going outside.

He headed straight for the front door, opening it up and stepping out, nearly being knocked over by the unexpected force of the wind.  
He steadied himself and closed the door quietly behind him, eyes focusing on the figure only feet away.  
"Excuse me?" He called out, not too loud but loud enough they should've been able to hear. He didn't get a response, though, and he began to walk down the tiny path, walking through the gate and stopping a few strides away from the young man.  
"Do you need help?"  
The person jumped as if Josh had snook up on them, tensing visibly and shakily putting their phone away.  
"… are you okay?" Josh tried again, slowly extending his arm to put a gentle hand on the guys shoulder.  
He shook his head frantically, looking somewhere past Josh, "I-I don't think- I was going to… I was- there _was_ -"  
"Hey, it's okay, should I call someone?"  
"No. I-I gotta leave."  
Josh didn't think that was a good idea- there was clearly something wrong mentally with him.  
"What's your name?" He asked softly, beginning to run the man's arm with his hand.  
The man- it felt strange to think of him that way considering he looked so young, so the _boy_ , narrowed his eyes skeptically before nodding, " _Tyler_ , but I gotta go- I need to leave, now. They-"  
Josh smiled and interrupted, "okay, Tyler. I'm Josh, why don't you come in?" He gestured towards the house, "there's some people in but I'll clear out the room?"  
"I-I don't think I should…" Tyler stepped back and his hands came to hold eachother at his chest, looking at Josh with wide, tearfull eyes.   
"No, its okay, I promise it's safe in there. Then we can talk."  
"… _just_ talk?" Tyler whimpered, wringing his hands together and lifting them to his mouth, biting his knuckles.   
"Yes- come on. Aren't you cold?"  
Josh talked quietly as Tyler shuffled up to his doorway, stopping as he waited for Josh to open the door.  
He stepped over the threshold warily, trembling hands coming up to cover his ears when the noise hit him.  
"I'll- I'll just go turn the music down and clear a room, okay? Stay here."  
Taking precautions, Josh turned to lock the door discreetly, hoping Tyler wouldn't think he was being trapped.  
He clearly had some mental issues- Josh had studied psychology for a year in high school, and he learnt of all sort of different illnesses.

"Hey, I'm just gonna turn this down a little," Josh announced as he stepped into the kitchen, turning the volume down a few keys despite the quiet protests.  
He ignored those and headed to the seating area, "guys, you're gonna have to clear this room for a moment!"  
No one seemed to hear him, and he turned to Dustin, "Hey, clear the room please."  
"Huh? Why?"  
Josh waved a hand dismissively, " _quick_ , please."

He left again, walking briskly down the hall to where Tyler was now on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. He was swallowing repetedly like he was trying not to cry, judging by his flushed face.

"Hey, Tyler, let's get up and go sit somewhere nicer, huh? You'll get dirty down there."  
Tyler blinked slowly and nodded, placing his palms on the wall and standing up, unsteady on his feet to the point where he wobbled, knocking over a photo frame, one with an image of himself in.  
Tyler gasped and fisted his hands in his hair, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Shit, it's okay, don't worry about it-"  
Tyler ducked down to pick it up, holding it tight in his hands. Josh expected him to put it back, but he didn't.  
He led Tyler to the now empty, with the exception of Dustin, room and sat him on the side of the couch with the least newly acquired stains on.

"Josh, who is he?" Dustin asked, vaguely attempting to be quiet.  
Josh sighed, "he was outside. I think somethings wrong."  
Dustin nodded, "okay. Want me to ring someone?"  
Josh turned down the offer and took a seat close to Tyler, telling Dustin to close the door and make sure no one came in.  
"Tyler, what's happened tonight?"  
Tyler scratched his near bald head furiously, "What happened?"  
"Yes, if you... want to say."  
He shook his head and then pulled his hood over it, "I was… I needed to be gone. I don't _like_ this. Who are you?"  
Josh sighed and looked at a worried Dustin, "Tyler, can I have your phone?"  
"It's mine. Y-you can't have it."  
"No- no, you can have it back, I just need… to borrow it. Mine broke."

Seemingly satisfied with Josh's lie, Tyler placed his cracked phone into Josh's hand and went back to gnashing his knuckles, before standing and pacing the room.

Josh unlocked it and went straight to his contacts, scrolling through to find anyone who was probably close to Tyler.  
There were only seven different contacts, and ' _Mom_ ' was favourited at the top of the short list, so he chose that one, watching Tyler cautiously as the number rang.

"Tyler, why are you ringing me? Aren't you in your room…?"  
"Uh, hey, this isn't Tyler, but he's with me right now." Josh lowered his voice so Tyler wouldn't be alerted.   
"What do you mean? Why are you with Tyler? Is he hurt, I-"  
"No, no he's not _hurt_ , I-I found him outside of my house. He's pretty, uh… I don't think he's doing so great."  
There was a sigh and then fabric shuffling, soft mumbling, "okay, send me your address please- we're coming to get him now."  
"Okay."  
Josh hung up the phone and sent his address in a text and then deleted his copy of it so he could give it back to Tyler.


End file.
